wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/22
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Buntownicy nie powrócili już. Z głębi lasu nie padł ani jeden strzał. Kapitan przypuszczał, że rozdawali dzienne racje żywności. Byliśmy więc panami sytuacji i mieliśmy czas spokojny na przeniesienie rannych oraz przyrządzenie obiadu. Dziedzic z moją pomocą pomimo niebezpieczeństwa zajął się gotowaniem jadła na dziedzińcu. Jednakże nawet na dworze niewysłowioną zgrozą przejmowały nas dochodzące tu głośne jęki pacjentów doktora. Z ośmiu ludzi, którzy padli w akcji, tylko trzech jeszcze oddychało: pirat zraniony przy strzelnicy, Hunter i kapitan Smollet. Spośród nich dwaj pierwsi byli tak jakby nieżywi: korsarz istotnie skonał pod nożem doktora, a Hunter, pomimo wszelkich zabiegów z naszej strony, nie odzyskał już przytomności na tym świecie. Leżał przez dzień cały, sapiąc głośno, jak niegdyś stary korsarz w naszym domu podczas ataków apopleksji, lecz żebra miał strzaskane uderzeniem i czaszkę zgruchotaną przez upadek. Następnej nocy, bez żadnego znaku ani odgłosu, odszedł do Stwórcy. Co się tyczy kapitana, jego rany były rzeczywiście bolesne, ale nie niebezpieczne. Żadna część ciała nie była poważnie uszkodzona. Kula Andersona — gdyż to Job pierwszy go postrzelił — przebiła mu łopatkę i zadrasnęła płuca, zresztą nieszkodliwie. Druga jedynie przerwała i naruszyła kilka mięśni w łydce. Wedle orzeczenia doktora mógł niewątpliwie łatwo przyjść do siebie, lecz na razie i w ciągu najbliższych tygodni nie wolno mu było chodzić ani poruszać ramieniem, ani też wiele mówić, o ile potrafi się powstrzymać. Moje przypadkowe zadraśnięcie było jak ukąszenie komara. Doktor Livesey zalepił je plastrem, a na dodatek wytargał mnie za uszy. Po obiedzie dziedzic i doktor siedzieli przez chwilę koło kapitana, naradzając się. Już pod wieczór, kiedy się nagadali do syta, doktor wziął kapelusz i pistolety, przypasał kordelas, włożył mapę do kieszeni, a muszkiet na ramię, przeszedł przez palisadę od strony północnej i pośpiesznie począł przedzierać się przez gęstwinę. Siedzieliśmy obaj, Gray i ja, w najgłębszym kącie budynku, tak iż byliśmy oddaleni na odległość głosu od naradzających się naszych dowódców. Gray wyjął fajkę z ust i zapomniał ją znowu włożyć, takim zdumieniem napełniło go to, co ujrzał. — Co, u morskiego diabła! — przemówił. — Czy doktor Livesey dostał bzika? — Co to, to nie! — odpowiedziałem. — Ręczę, że jemu chyba ostatniemu z nas wszystkich przytrafiłoby się coś podobnego! — Dobrze, druhu... — rzekł Gray. — Może on i nie ma bzika. Ale w takim razie to ja już na pewno zbzikowałem, wierz mi. — Jestem pewny — odparłem — że doktor ma jakiś plan. O ile się nie mylę, poszedł spotkać się z Benem Gunnem. Później się okazało, że miałem słuszność. Tymczasem, ponieważ w domu panował nieznośny upał, a niewielki skrawek piasku w obrębie palisady był rozprażony od południowego słońca, ułożyłem sobie w głowie nowe postanowienie, które nie pod każdym względem było rozsądne. Zacząłem zazdrościć doktorowi, że wędrował w chłodnym cieniu kniei, pośród śpiewu ptaszęcego i przyjemnego zapachu sosen, gdy ja tu się przepiekałem z ubraniem przylepionym do roztopionej żywicy; dokoła mnie tyle było krwi i leżało tyle nieszczęsnych trupów, że miejsce to przejmowało mnie odrazą niemal tak silną jak strach. Przez cały czas, gdy sprzątałem wnętrze domu, a następnie zmywałem po obiedzie, ów wstręt i zazdrość rosły i potęgowały się we mnie, aż na koniec znalazłszy się w pobliżu worka z sucharami i korzystając z tego, że nikt na mnie nie zważał, uczyniłem pierwsze przygotowania do ucieczki: mianowicie napełniłem sobie obie kieszenie kurtki sucharami. Byłem nierozsądny, jeśli chcecie, niewątpliwie przedsięwziąłem czyn szalony i zuchwały, jednak postanowiłem wykonać go z zachowaniem wszelkich możliwych środków ostrożności. Te suchary, gdyby mi się coś przydarzyło, miały mnie ocalić od śmierci głodowej, przynajmniej do dnia następnego. Drugą rzeczą, w którą się zaopatrzyłem, była para krócic, a że miałem już przy sobie rożek z prochem i kulki, czułem się należycie uzbrojony. Plan, jaki miałem w głowie, nie był sam przez się najgorszy. Miałem dojść do ławicy piaskowej, która oddziela przystań po stronie wschodniej od otwartego morza, znaleźć Białą Skałę, którą spostrzegłem poprzedniego wieczoru, i wybadać, czy tam, czy też gdzie indziej Ben Gunn ukrył swą łódkę. Po dziś dzień jestem przekonany, że przedsięwzięcie to warte było zachodu. Byłem jednakże pewien, że nie dostanę pozwolenia na opuszczenie warowni, dlatego też zamierzałem pożegnać się „po francusku”''„po francusku”'' — my byśmy powiedzieli: „po angielsku”. Jednak Jim Hawkins tak wyrazić się nie mógł, bo sam był Anglikiem (przyp. tłum.). i wymknąć się, gdy nikt nie będzie pilnował. Ten zaś postępek był wielce nieodpowiedni i pogorszył całą sprawę. Bądź co bądź, byłem tylko chłopcem i powziąłem postanowienie. Otóż w końcu nadarzyła się taka sytuacja, że trafiła mi się wspaniała okazja. Gdy dziedzic i Gray zakładali nowy opatrunek kapitanowi, a całe wybrzeże było puste, przeskoczyłem przez częstokół i dałem nura w najbardziej zwarty gąszcz. Zanim spostrzeżono mą nieobecność, oddalałem się poza zasięg wołania mych towarzyszy. Było to drugie moje zuchwalstwo, o wiele gorsze od pierwszego, jako że na straży domu zostawiłem jedynie dwóch ludzi. Jednakże ono właśnie, podobnie jak poprzednie, przyczyniło się do uratowania nas wszystkich. Skierowałem kroki wprost ku wschodniemu wybrzeżu wyspy. Umyślnie obrałem sobie drogę wzdłuż morza, aby nie wpaść komu w oko od strony przystani. Było już późne popołudnie, niemniej jednak słońce przygrzewało. Gdy przedzierałem się przez wysoki las, dochodził mnie z oddali nie tylko nieustanny grzmot bałwanów morskich, lecz i niezwykły szum liści oraz trzeszczenie konarów drzew, co wskazywało mi, że wicher rozhulał się więcej aniżeli zazwyczaj. Niebawem chłodny powiew dotarł i do mnie; przeszedłszy jeszcze kilka kroków wydostałem się na odsłonięty skraj lasu i ujrzałem morze, błękitne i słoneczne aż po widnokrąg. Fale kłębiły się i obrzucały pianą brzeg. Nie pamiętam, by toń morska przy Wyspie Skarbów była kiedy zupełnie spokojna. Choćby słońce prażyło, choćby w powietrzu nie było żadnego tchnienia, choćby powierzchnia pełnego morza była gładka i błękitna, zawsze te potężne fale tłoczyły się wzdłuż rąbka lądu, grzmiąc i hucząc dniem i nocą, a zdaje mi się, że na całej wyspie nie ma ani piędzi ziemi, dokądby nie doszedł ich hałas. Z wielką radością szedłem obok odmętu, aż przypuszczając, że oddaliłem się dość znacznie na południe, schroniłem się pod osłoną gęstwy krzewów i podpełzłem ostrożnie do grzbietu cypla. Za mną było morze, przede mną przystań. Wiatr morski, jak gdyby wyczerpał się własną gwałtownością, już z wolna przycichał. Zastąpiły go lekkie, zmienne powiewy z południa i południowego wschodu, niosąc wielkie mgły. Przystań z nawietrznej strony Wyspy Szkieletów była cicha i barwy ołowianej jak wtedy, gdyśmy tu przybyli po raz pierwszy. „Hispaniola” od kabestanu''kabestan'' — wciągarka o bębnie ustawionym pionowo; urządzenie służące na statku do wciągania na pokład cum, łańcuchów kotwicznych, napinania lin itp. aż po ostatnią linę odbijała się wyraziście w tym niezmąconym zwierciadle. Ze szczytu masztu zwieszała się czarna bandera korsarska. Obok okrętu stało jedno z czółen. U dzioba łodzi siedział Silver — jego jednego tylko mogłem rozpoznać — a gromadka ludzi opierała się o burty; jeden z nich miał na głowie czerwoną szlafmycę — było to drab, którego przed kilku godzinami widziałem przełażącego przez palisadę. Widocznie rozmawiali i śmieli się, choć doprawdy z tej odległości — przeszło milowej — trudno było posłyszeć choć słowo z tego, co mówili. Nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd rozległo się wielce przeraźliwe, nieludzkie skrzeczenie, które początkowo przejęło mnie okropnym strachem. Wkrótce jednak rozpoznałem głos Kapitana Flinta i przypomniałem sobie, jak to nieraz brałem ptaka za migotliwe pióra, gdy siadał na ręce swego pana. Wkrótce potem łódź odpłynęła zmierzając w stronę wybrzeża, a człowiek w czerwonej szlafmycy oraz jeden z jego kamratów zeszli do kajuty oficerskiej. Mniej więcej w tym czasie za Lunetą zaszło słońce, a ponieważ mgła szybko gęstniała, robiło się już zupełnie ciemno. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem marudzić, o ile jeszcze tego wieczora mam odnaleźć łódkę Gunna. Biała Skała, dość uwydatniająca się nad zaroślami, była jeszcze o niecałą milę ode mnie na przesmyku. Szedłem jeszcze sporą chwilę, zanim do niej dotarłem, pełznąc, często na czworakach, wśród krzaków. Noc już prawie zapadła, gdy dłoń ma oparła się o chropowate urwisko. Tuż pod nim znajdowało się niezmiernie małe wgłębienie wysłane zieloną murawą, a zakryte usypiskami i gęstymi krzakami, sięgającymi powyżej kolan i rosnącymi tam w wielkiej obfitości. W środku tej jaskini znajdował się mały namiot z koźlej skóry, podobny do tych, jakie Cyganie wożą z sobą w Anglii. Opuściłem się do wgłębienia, podniosłem skrzydło namiotu i znalazłem tam łódź Bena Gunna — zrobioną jak najbardziej po domowemu: niekształtna, przechylona na bok dłubanka z surowego drewna, powleczona wyściółką ze skóry koźlej włosem do wewnątrz. Łódka była okropnie mała, nawet dla mnie, i trudno mi było uwierzyć, że mógł w niej jeździć dorosły człowiek. Było tam jedno siedzenie poprzeczne, niskie jak tylko być może, rodzaj podnóżka z przodu łodzi i dwa wiosła do poruszania. Nie znałem wprawdzie wtedy łodzi obciągniętych skórą, jakie robili starożytni Brytowie, ale później oglądałem taki właśnie rodzaj łódki i nie mogę dać wam lepszego wyobrażenia o łódce Bena Gunna, jak mówiąc, że była to najpierwotniejsza i najlichsza łódź tego typu, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił człowiek. Miała jednak ona z pewnością tę wielką zaletę, że była nadzwyczaj lekka i zdatna do przenoszenia. Zapewne przypuszczacie, że gdy znalazłem łódkę, miałem na razie już dość włóczęgi. Tymczasem wpadłem na nowy pomysł, którym byłem tak zachwycony, że wykonałbym go na pewno nawet wtedy, gdyby mi przyszło się narazić na gniew kapitana Smolleta. Postanowiłem podkraść się pod osłoną nocy, odciąć „Hispaniolę” i puścić ją na los szczęścia, żeby dobiła do lądu, gdzie jej się spodoba. Nabrałem przekonania, że po porażce doznanej rano buntownicy nie mieli gorętszego pragnienia, jak podnieść kotwicę i popłynąć na morze; moim zdaniem, należało zamiar ten uprzedzić, a ponieważ widziałem, że strażnicy, których postawili, nie posiadają łodzi, sądziłem, że można tego dokonać z niewielkim narażeniem swej skóry. Przysiadłem oczekując na zupełną ciemność i posiliłem się sucharami. Była to noc jakby wybrana z dziesięciu tysięcy innych dla wprowadzenia w czyn mych zamysłów. Mgła zakryła już całe niebo. Ostatnie promyki światła dziennego rozproszyły się i znikły, absolutna ciemność zalała całą Wyspę Skarbów. Gdy wreszcie wziąłem na plecy łódkę i potykając się co krok wyszedłem z kotliny, w której jadłem kolację, jedynie dwa punkty były widoczne nad całą przystanią. Jednym z nich było na wybrzeżu wielkie ognisko, koło którego odparci korsarze rozłożyli się, ucztując wśród trzęsawiska. Drugie światełko, pełgające nikle w pomroce, wskazywało miejsce, gdzie na kotwicy stał okręt. Fale obracały nim wokoło, tak iż dziób statku zwrócony był teraz ku mnie. Jedyne światła na okręcie mogły być w kajucie, zatem to, co widziałem, było po prostu odbiciem na tle mgły silnego blasku, który płynął z okna na rufie. Odpływ trwał już od pewnego czasu, tak iż musiałem brnąć przez długą smugę grząskiego piasku, gdzie kilkakrotnie zapadłem się po kostki, zanim doszedłem do kresu cofających się fal, a brodząc jeszcze w nich przez chwilę, ze znacznym wysiłkiem i zręcznością spuściłem wreszcie moją łódkę na powierzchnię wody.